Prince of Darkness
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: Bella runs away from Forks endin up in Texas where she starts workin for a mob boss she gets her HEA w/the daughter of said mob boss jus 2 have her ripped away from her not coping Bella ends up n bed w/Maria who turns her and makes her cold blooded years later she is reunited w/the Cullen's & some wolves but Bella is a different girl can they bring the old Bella back & what is she?
1. My Story

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella runs away from Forks to Texas where she finds a HEA just to have it stolen by another cold one she is turned and becomes worse than Jasper during his time in the Southern War. When she's reunited with the Cullen's it's under different circumstances will she give up everything she has to have her family back or is the new Cold Bella here to stay? Bella is more than just a simple vampire and when the supernatural world finds out Coven's from all over the world will fight to have her but who will she chose?**

**Bella's POV**

I guess that little saying that the world is against you is true in the past 4 years I've lost The Cullen's, Jacob and my beautiful wife Selena was one if not the best thing that has ever happened to me if it weren't for her I don't think I would have made it this far but her death and ultimately the death of our son really did kill me I wished to no longer go on she always said if I died she'd follow me I never thought there would be a situation that put me in this type of scenario what do I do now that she is gone.

I remember the day I met her.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was 18 I had ran away from Forks follow my confrontation with Jacob who basically called me pathetic for dating a leech and then called me a lost cause I had arrived in Austin, Texas I had been there maybe 3 weeks when I was walking down the street I had just turned the corner and saw some guy manhandling her now I wasn't the toughest looking person in the world but hey I couldn't let a girl get manhandled like that so of course I intervened.**_

"_**Is there a problem over here?" The girl looked at me like I was her saving grace and the man looked peeved that I was there.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Ma'am?" I mean come on did he think I was going to take his word for it.**_

"_**Didn't I just say no?" He started walking towards me I ran with vampires does this guy honestly think he scares me.**_

"_**I could've sworn I was talking to the lady unless you're a ma'am as well? Then I guess I would have to ask you ma'am nicely to uh leave this beautiful woman alone." I know I was provoking him and I had no idea where the bravado came from but it felt good to be the cocky bastard for once in my life even if I didn't have anything to back it up with.**_

"_**Leave now!" He said through gritted teeth.**_

_**Looks like this guy really wants this girl but hey I've never been one to let shit like that slide even if I am just a weak human.**_

"_**I just can't do that I don't think you'll keep your hands to yourself." He punched me in the gut knocking the wind out of me and boy did that really hurt I grabbed my stomach.**_

"_**I warned you bitch!" He punched me in the face the girl screamed a guy ran over he grabbed the dude by the back of the shirt the guy looked like he was about to piss himself it was fucking hilarious.**_

"_**Now please Diego explain to me why you're over here harassing these 2 women?" The guy growled out I knew just by his attitude that no matter what 'Diego' said he wasn't going to like his answer.**_

"_**Well you see that bitch over there." He said pointing at me. "Interrupted my pitch to get this girl to come work for me."**_

_**The guy growled. "And do you know who the girl is?"**_

"_**Eh I don't know some bitch?" The guy punched Diego in the stomach hard.**_

"_**That girl is my baby sister now I don't respect you trying to 'pitch' her to come work for you I don't respect you coming on to my turf tryin to get young girls to sell their ass for you and I don't appreciate you putting your hands on girls that are under my care you get me you lazy ass motherfucker?" He shook him a few times.**_

"_**Yeah I was just passing through on my way back to Houston from a friend that lives here thought I'd uh try my hand at pitching."**_

"_**Why don't you keep to what you're good at Diego running errands for Fillip?" The girl spat angrily and might I say how hot she had just seemed?**_

_**The guy let Diego go and the poor bastard looked like he was about to piss himself. The guy checked his sister over then they both came over to me the girl grabbed my face and was rubbing her thumb over what I would assume was my bruised cheek.**_

"_**Awwww you're so hurt!" She kissed my cheek. "Thank you for coming to my aid even though you didn't have to."**_

"_**Yeah I'm in your debt Diego might have seemed harmless but he's quick to pull the strap out on you."**_

"_**Why do I feel like I just put myself between more than just a hands-y man and a very beautiful girl?" The girl blushed and the guy smiled with a booming laugh.**_

"_**Ah my names Mykell this is my sister Chameliah and uh how much do you know about the gang activity down here?"**_

_**I put 2 and 2 together Fillip Torres + gang activity+ Houston, Texas fucking Mafia bullshit why do I fucking attract the most fucking danger? This was supposed to be a simple vacation now it's turned into a life or death type of bullshit FUCK!**_

"_**Enough to know that I am fucking screwed."**_

"_**Ah well Fillip doesn't really come to Austin but I will admit getting a gun and learning how to use it wouldn't be a bad thing." He and his sister laughed it was kinda forced but it was a life nonetheless.**_

"_**Oh my dad was Chief of Police I know how to handle a gun to think I ran away from the bullshit at home to be thrown between a war with 2 gangs damn well I better be on my way nice meeting you."**_

"_**Wait…um since I sorta owe you maybe I can invite you to dinner my mother cooks a mean lasagna."**_

"_**Uh yeah sure I'm Bella by the way."**_

"_**Nice to meet you Bella."**_

_**Since I was walking I had gotten a ride with Mykell and Chameliah we pulled up in front an all white mansion I think I just fell in love all over again he put the code in and we pulled in after the gate opened we got out of the car and walked up to the front door Mykell opened it up then looked back at me.**_

"_**My dad can seem like an asshole but he really does mean well."**_

"_**Oh yeah cause that doesn't sound bad at all."**_

_**We walked in Chameliah grabbed my hand. "Mami we need the first aide kit right now."**_

_**A woman about 5ft 5 came out she was wearing an all white dress it fit her like a glove she had the same type of tan as Mykell and Chameliah her hair was black and curly and to be honest she didn't look a day over 30 even though she had that mom vibe to her she seemed like someone you didn't want to fuck with.**_

"_**And why is that Mija?"**_

_**She finally realized I was standing there she walked over to me she caressed my bruised cheek my breathin had sped up I know that and I am sure that she knew that but come on she was fuck hot. I wasn't a skirt chaser in Forks but wit all the bad guy luck that I had there I decided that maybe it was time I tried something different and this lady was oh so different if you catch my drift.**_

"_**And who might you be?" She said seductively.**_

"_**B-Bella Swan ma'am." I know my voice was probably squeaky but fuck me.**_

"_**And Bella Swan how do you know my children Mykell and Chameliah?"**_

"_**Took a beating for your beautiful daughter ma'am." I got my cool cocky mask back up.**_

"_**Is that right?" Something was a little off about this woman she went from hot to cold in seconds.**_

"_**That is ma'am." Next thing I know I'm being bitch slapped I thought Mykell said it was his dad that was the asshole not his ma.**_

"_**Mami what the hell?"**_

"_**Don't take lip with me young lady she's fine she can take it ain't that right Ms. Swan?"**_

"_**I guess I should agree with you if I don't wanna be bitch slapped again but I think you might have loosened my jaw a bit sweetie." I winked at her and rubbed my jaw I was kidding about my jaw either that hurt like a bitch.**_

"_**Mykell Carrera I do not wish to meet another one of your whores unless you're going to be putting a ring on her finger." A man that looked to be about 5 ft 10 said. He looked like he was probably 35 he had dark black hair that was slicked back his tan was a tad bit lighter than his kids his facial hair was groomed to perfection and I'm sure he was wearing Armani.**_

"_**Not my whore she saved Chameliah from one of Fillip's messengers." Mykell said in a bored tone.**_

"_**Why risk your life for some girl you never even met?" Their dad asked.**_

"_**To be honest I thought Diego as Mykell called him was simply a guy getting a little too hands-y with a beautiful girl I did what most would do did I know that he was a part of the mob? Fuck no but then again I would hope that, that wouldn't change my actions."**_

"_**Looks like he got you good on the cheek."**_

"_**Yeah well your wife hit harder than him think she might have broken my jaw."**_

"_**You got spunk kid you're hired."**_

"_**Hired? To do what?" I was confused.**_

"_**You just mad enemies with Fillip's younger brother that's not gonna be dropped that easily." Their mother said.**_

"_**Well isn't that a bitch so you're the other mob boss here in Texas then?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**And what does your hiring me account for?"**_

"_**You will be protecting my daughters with your life."**_

"_**As long as my name is kept out of the media I'm cool with it." The fuck am I getting myself into? My dad is fuckin Chief of police I know it's only in a small town but the fuck?**_

"_**I can't make any promises."**_

"_**Then I can't take you up on your awesome offer." He looked at me with this look I don't know how you would describe it but its one of those don't fuck with me glares.**_

"_**And why not?"**_

"_**Well you see I was born and raised in a small town in Washington called Forks as Isabella Marie Swan now that means nothing to you I am sure but this is the thing my father is Charles Beckford Swan and I know that as well means shit to you but see he's Chief of police and I know small town cop don't scare big mafia boss like yourself but see the thing is I ran away from home sure its not really running away when your 18 but he doesn't know where I am and I'd like to keep it like that and if he finds out that I'm at all entangled in this mob stuff well he may be a small town cop but the mans got connections and I've done things to get where I am right now don't need my dad being nosey in my business especially stuff that can get me locked up so if you can try to at least keep me out of the media's eyes then hey I'm all yours ask your wife I can take a slap." I said with a cheeky smile.**_

"_**Huh daughter of a small town Chief willing to commit crimes just to pass the time I like you kid anyone that can take my wife's randomness is good in my books Mykell go get your siblings so I can introduce the new bodyguard and Bella tomorrow at 8 am we start your training."**_

"_**Cool."**_

_**Mykell walked up the stairs their mother went into the kitchen and came back with a bag of frozen peas and launched it at me when I barely caught it she chuckled.**_

"_**I would have caught it if I had some warning." I mumbled.**_

"_**What was that?" She growled.**_

"_**Nothing just said that I didn't catch you and your husband's name." I said quickly with a smirk on my face.**_

"_**And why would you need our name?" Their dad asked.**_

"_**Cause right now I'm calling both you their father and her their mother you know my name and basically my background and I know absolutely nothing about you except that your wife has random bouts of slap-happy moments and that you're a mob boss other than that I'm coming up with blanks."**_

"_**You're not the smartest crayon in the box are you?" Their dad asked glaring at me.**_

"_**Wow see now I didn't come here to be insulted you wanna insult someone do that to one of your other workers I ran away to get away from that type of shit I didn't come here to save no girl just to get slapped and insulted by her parents thank you very much if you think calling me Bella and not insulting me is too much for you then I'll happily leave and FYI when I was kid pretty sure my IQ was higher than yours so please don't insult my intelligence ya feel me?"**_

"_**Wow she drives a hard bargain but come on Mami Papi she has a point she hasn't done anything to deserve the horrible things you are doing and saying to her I think she's been a real trooper to deal with your bullshit so far." Chameliah said.**_

"_**Thank you beautiful."**_

"_**Now you've said your part time for me to say mine your fresh meat this is all new to you so you do what I say when I say it I'm only being this nice cause you saved my daughter I don't have to offer your protection from Fillip Torres and his people you try and screw my baby girl and I kill you." The father sneered.**_

"_**What you need to learn is I've had bigger and badder people threaten my life I've been thrown into mirrors had my leg broken and hunted down just for the hell of it I've been sent away well lets just say my life hasn't been the greatest so threaten me all you want Mr. Carrera but it ain't gonna do shit cause I've learned we all have to die sometime whether that's now or in 10 years don't make no fucking difference to me I'm speeding on the fastlane right now Fillip Torres means nothing to me nor does his brother and if I am correct I don't remember asking for your protection did I? Now I haven't made any moves on your daughter calling her beautiful is simply stating facts not me tryin to run lines on her plus she's what 15-16 I'd rather not catch as case even though I'm only 18 I like my women older so seriously fuck you and your threats if this is how this conversation is gonna continue I'll bounce I don't need to be takin shit from you or ya wife about who I am or how I live I'd lived a life like that and I ain't goin back to it so while I'm speeding on the fastlane to an early death just a warning sir I'd be a little more cautious about getting in front of me wouldn't wanna crash now would you?" I don't care who the fuck this guy is I had enough of people talking down to me and insulting me I will not let that shit happen again fuck that.**_

"_**Who's the little spitfire?" He looked like an older version of Mykell.**_

"_**Hey fuck you!"**_

"_**No thanks I don't fuck the help." He sneered.**_

"_**Right now my 'help' is up for debates and sorry sir you mistaken me when I said 'fuck you' I was meaning in the literal term of go fuck yourself plus I'm sorta done with the limp dicks I'd rather eat cat then fuck dog." I sneered right back.**_

_**He glared at me a guy probably a year or 2 older than me came downstairs laughing.**_

"_**Oh fuck she is hilarious if she gets hired I want her on rotations with me dad she's fucking riot hey my names Miguel and this old stick in the mud is my Uncle Javier don't worry about him he's as lethal as a pussy cat that's been de-clawed."**_

"_**A de-clawed pussy seems more dangerous than him." I hissed I saw him go for his gun I spotted the gun in the back of Miguel's pants since he was standing right beside me I yanked the gun and aimed it at Javier who was aiming his gun at me.**_

"_**Oh she's good." Says a girl about my age with a smile she must be Mykell and Miguel's sister.**_

"_**What can I say I'm good on my feet?" I leer handing the gun back to Miguel.**_

_**She looks me up and down and smiles.**_

"_**I'm Sophia the girl coming down the steps behind me is Alexia there's 10 of us so it might be harder to remember so let me hit you with a cheat sheet I give to all the other helps. José is the oldest he has a scar on his face always wearing a leather jacket or long sleeve black shirt, Selena is pretty cool but kinda bitchy, Enrique is usually shirtless even when cold out plus he has 1983 tattooed on his throat, Mykell well I believe you already met him he's Enrique's twin he has long shaggy hair and is tattoo free, then there is Cristian he is always wearing a suit and he has long straight hair it hits the center of his back and he wears reading glasses, Miguel is standing beside you he is the creeper that's always smiling or joking around doesn't have a serious bone in his body, I am Sophia I have chestnut brown hair, blue eyes and I have stars behind my ears, Maria is next really bitchy attitude she has red lips even without lipstick she has long wavy hair that seems to always be in a ponytail and she mainly only wear skirts, as I have also heard you've already met Chameliah and lets be honest you can't forget what a girl like that looks like then there is our baby sister Alexia and as you can tell you can't mistaken her for any of us not only because she almost looks like a white girl with really black hair but she's 11 years old and she has cute little freckles over her nose you won't be protecting her she already has 3 bodyguards don't wanna smother the poor thing you won't be protecting me either you only have 3 charges and that's the other girls Selena, Maria and Chameliah the only one you'll have problems with is Selena since she feels that she shouldn't have a bodyguard seeing as she's as she said it 'a grown as woman that can kill a man just as good as one of the pathetic guards daddy has' so good luck with that." She smiles I smile back.**_

_**A girl matching the description of Maria and a guy fitting the description of Enrique comes down they both look at me critically I am really not liking that.**_

"_**Got a problem?" I snarled I don't know where all this bravado is coming from seriously I don't but I fucking LOVE IT!**_

"_**Yeah actually I do what's pipsqueak like you gonna do to protect me and my sisters?" I turn to look at the girl that said it this must be Selena just fucking great the most beautiful-est one would have to be the biggest bitch wouldn't she?**_

"_**I can do plenty and with a little training I could do plenty more don't know me til you've seen me in action sweetie."**_

_**She sneers at me she still pretty even with the sneer.**_

"_**Looks like we have another Manny Ruiz on our hands here guys." An older guy with a scar of his face meaning he's José, coming down the steps with a smirk said the others laugh except the dad, mom and uncle.**_

"_**Don't know who the fuck Manny Ruiz is and don't give a fuck Scarface." I sneered at him he looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes I wonder if all of this family is all bite and no bark. He stalks toward me I lived with Renee who took any class she could and one that both of us took was fighting classes I might not be tough enough to beat a vampire but I'm sure I could take a human.**_

_**He swung as soon as he got close to me I ducked back he still nipped my chin before he could retract his fist fully I swung full force catching him on the jaw he grabbed his face anger showing on his features he swung too quick for me to see and caught me in the side knocking the air out of me fuck me that hurt I sent a haymaker that connected with his temple he staggered back see I'm all types of bad ass.**_

_**There was a loud pop then I felt something ripped through my shoulder and boy did that hurt I staggered back from the force I could smell the blood which made me want to puke I grabbed my shoulder Chameliah screamed something out in Spanish Miguel growled and stalked toward his uncle my shoulder was killing me.**_

"_**FUCK!" There was a lot of blood I was leaking everywhere from one gun shot wound it felt like it was from my shoulder but fuck it could have been anywhere. I fell to my knees trying to get my breath back. I felt Chameliah on my other side apologizing Mykell had come back down and had his uncle in a headlock. Their father grabbed my shirt trying to see where I was hit I lurched back getting back to my feet my entire left arm was shaking. "This is what you call protection Mr. Carrera I'd rather take Fillip on by myself I…I don't need to feel unsafe with my own protection so I'm gonna say fuck you and your offer for a job but you Javier better watch your back retribution is a bitch." I opened their front door walked out slamming it the other guards looked at me I walked to the gate I could hear Chameliah begging me to come back and let their doctors look at it yeah right so they can gut me no thanks.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

She was a bitch to me the first time I met her and it took us a lot to get to the place where I could even stand looking at her but once we got to the point of no return I was stuck she had my heart and she wasn't giving it back I just got back from her funeral her family wanted me to come to New York with them but I couldn't I wanted to but I couldn't Selena was here and I didn't want her to be alone she wanted to move to New York but I jus couldn't Miguel was still here and he wasn't planning on leaving I didn't want him to be alone either so I talked her into staying her just until he got his own crew and I knew he was safe she died the next week if I would have just let her go to New York she'd still be here if I didn't throw Miguel that party at the restaurant she'd still be here we were gonna leave and go to New York the next day because he had gotten his crew. We should have just left at least he didn't burn her body to get rid of the body I didn't even get a chance to tell her goodbye now everyone thinks it was one of Luca's boys that did it. I didn't care for the guy anyways so if they killed him so be it not my problem the only 2 people I loved was dead my wife and my unborn son.

Since I no longer wanted to be home I spend most of my time in bars bout time they close I make it home and pass out and start that process all over when I wake up I'm surprised that I haven't succumbed to alcohol poisoning the bar is pretty pack today I'm totally wasted and incoherent a woman that looks just like Selena comes over to me _Oh my fuck how she looks like my Selena._ She just smiles at me and pulls me onto the dance floor we dance through like 2 songs I realized she was fucking cold it felt good against my heated body she had the most beautiful ruby colored eyes something in my conscious was tugging at me to remember why that was such a important observation but I was took drunk to care. We end up leaving the bar and going back to her place.

She throws me on the bad it doesn't feel like someone sleeps in it much she yanks my pants down biting the side of my leg as she does I grab the back of her head trying to push her where I want her she gets what I'm trying and the next thing I feel is her cold tongue on my clit my entire body shakes from this simply touch she flicks my clit with her tongue my entire body is shaking I'm drunk and I'm pretty sure someone slipped me some x don't know don't care she slips a finger in me hitting my g-spot every time the combination of her licking, sucking and flicking my clit causes me to come hard not as hard as fucking Selena caused me to but close enough for me not to complain.

I roll us over pulling both me and her clothes off I kiss up and down her body licking her side I dip my tongue into her snatch she moans grabbing my hair I could feel her nails in my scalp I've always liked a little pain with my pleasure I bit her clit she moans wantonly I smirk then I start lapping at her cunt like I'm a man in the desert and this is my only liquid I could get I don't know but you know what I mean she's screaming she's gonna have the cops here if she keeps screaming like that I feel her go stiff I look up at her, her back is arched off the bed she's kneading her breast and biting her bottom lip and its one of the most sexiest visuals that I have ever seen.

I get back to business I shove 2 fingers in her without warning she screams like a banshee.

"Oh fuck baby right there! Fuck that pussy yeah baby right there oh fuck your so good baby right there." Her Spanish accent helping me to pretend she is someone else Selena did always like to talk dirty.

"You feel that baby? You like it? 2 of my fingers pounding your slick pussy while I suck your clit baby?"

She just moaned and groaned saying my name over and over again I don't remember giving her my name but fuck if I care.

"I'm gonna oh fuck I'm gonna…" She screamed so loud I swear I'm betting the police is gonna be here soon.

I kiss and lick my way back up I nip at her jaw she rolls us over so she's hovering over me.

"Your eyes are red." I say like it the most normal post-sex conversation to have.

"Yes they are."

"And you're really, really fuck cold."

"I am." She starts smirking.

"I know what you are."

She looks mildly surprised but still like she doesn't believe me.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I say in all seriousness.

"Then what am I?"

"Vampire."

She looks honest to god shocked.

"How'd you…" She narrowed her eyes at me. "How'd you know that?"

"I met a coven of vampires actually 2."

"And you lived to tell the tale how?"

"The first coven I met was the Cullen's they're vegetarians only eat animals and the other James' Coven they tried to kill me but the Cullen's stopped James by killing him Laurent went to live with other veggies like the Cullen's then the Cullen's left calling me nothing but a pet so Ms…I don't think I caught her you name."

"Maria."

"Well Ms. Maria what are your plans? I mean your kind has taken so much from me the most recent thing was my heart."

"Your heart?" She looked confused.

"Yes my heart my Selena one of your kind killed her for no reason so I'm just saying I was hurt by the first coven and the second coven tried to kill me then a fucking nomad hurt me the most by killin my reason to live so what will you do to finish the job Ms. Maria?"

"Turn you." She said then she bit down on my jugular it hurt I can admit that it burnt '_Without you by my side Selena life isn't worth livin I knew when you died that I would not be seeing you when I died I was going to hell and you weren't hell was too bad for a person like you_. So I burned and burned and burned I thought this must be hell I'm surrounded in darkness burning without you if this isn't hell I don't know what my parents were so worried about cause hell doesn't have shit on what I'm experiencing. After what felt like eternity of burning I woke from my hell to a world I had no recollection of a world that was too much. I turned to my left to see a woman standing there she looked like an angel I wanted her if I was going to live in this hell she would be by my side she was now mine and with that I lunged.

**Please read and review if there are any questions feel free to answer I am going to be updating all my stories but I just got a job and right now life is pretty hectic so it'll be a slow process but I will be updating all soon.**


	2. To war or not to war

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A.N I've been asked to do more flashbacks even though I did some of Bella's future in the last one it was actually going to be multiple one shots meaning the was the end of that story but after all the reviews I've decided to actually write a story with that fic so here it is hope it meets everyone's standards.**

**Chapter Summary: Bella realizes how much shit she's got herself in, she gets a visitor and she gets revenge on Javier and Mr. & Mrs. Carrera learn not to underestimate Bella even though she is fresh meat as does the guards and the Carrera kids.**

**Chapter Two: Hero or Villain**

**Miguel's POV**

_**I can't believe my stupid as Uncle fucking shot her!**_

"_**Stop fucking looking at me like I fucking shot your fucking favorite puppy and man the fuck up!" Javier snarled at me.**_

"_**Why don't you shut the fuck up you fucking shit head?!" I snarled back.**_

"_**You ruined my fucking roses Javier." Mami snarled at him.**_

"_**Like I knew she was going to be that much of a fucking bleeder?!" He yelled back.**_

"_**You shouldn't have shot her in the first place Javier!" Papi bellowed at him.**_

"_**So what I was supposed the little shit talk to me like she was crazy?" He snarled.**_

"_**The same way she talked to you was the same way she talked to Alejandra and myself now because of you we have to once again clean up your mess." Papi snarled at him.**_

"_**Please papi don't kill her she was protecting me and Javier shot her for it." Chameliah cried.**_

_**Papi sighed. "Chameliah you heard what she said she wants revenge she might be new to this but I think she has what it takes to come after Javier. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder even more. How would it look if my eldest brother was killed by some new wet behind the ear little girl?" He asked sympathetically.**_

"_**So because he fucked up Bella has to die?!" Chameliah snarled and walked away Enrique followed her.**_

"_**Miguel I need…" I shook my head and walked away I might not have known her but she saved my little sister when she didn't have to plus she was hilarious even Mykell thought so and that was saying something he didn't think anyone was funny.**_

"_**You really fucked up this time Javier." I overheard my mami say.**_

**Bella's POV**

_**I had finally made it to my hotel room without any incidents people we're looking at me like I was nuts but they left me alone. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit that was a must in my life seeing as I was accident prone.**_

_**I threw it on the bed and ripped my shirt off it looked fucking horrible and the blood was making me sick damn who knew I was such a fucker bleeder?**_

_**After I was all sutured and bandaged up I popped 2 pain pills and downed a cup of water and laid down on the bed I was feeling very shitty. For the next couple of days I was a sweating shaking pill popping animal I had to go to the hospital I had lost too much blood I told them that I was a bleeder and that I had lost to much blood after a fight. They got me hooked up to a blood transfusion and some sweet antibiotics but as soon as the doctor was out of the room so was I blood bag and all I still had the saline drip hooked up to my arm just wrapped it up and bounced back to my hotel. It's been about 5 days since all this has gone down on my way back from the hospital I stopped by a pawn shop and got 2 guns a Beretta Model 92 and a Smith and Wesson Model 4006 the Beretta was a blue stainless steel of course and the Smith and Wesson was a shiny, stainless steel beauty I fell in love with both guns at first sight. I got a lot of ammunition as well no use have guns if I don't have bullets to shoot right?**_

_**I had been watching Javier and his family since I got better so basically 3 days the guy is almost a creature of habit you'd think the life he lives would make him cautious but it doesn't.**_

_**It's easy for me to get around the people I don't want seeing me in a way I feel like James not in the sadistic way but in the loving the hunt way its fun its easy like when he bit me a part of his gift transferred to me. I'm always able to guess where he'll go and I'm always right. The same could go for Edward's gift I can't read people's minds in the typical way but if I concentrate enough I can read their expression and kinda their emotions and its like I can guess what they are thinking its really kinda cool.**_

_**But getting back to what I am doing right now…It's revenge night Javier, José sr. who I had first referred to as 'their dad' and of course Alejandra who I referred to as 'their mom' is taking them out to eat to celebrate Chameliah's birthday she was 14 and now she is officially 15. Everyone is so happy and Javier is drunk which means he's gonna bleed heavier thinner the blood the more you bleed sweet retribution. It is now 11pm they are just getting back Javier is pissy drunk none of the guards have spotted me yet.**_

"_**Yo Javier!"**_

_**They all turn to look at me my gun is already trained on him.**_

"_**Fresh meat what you gonna do? You'll miss your not that good." He slurs pissing me off even more I shoot hitting him in the same area he hit me.**_

"_**I just might be fresh meat thing is I'm a fucking natural." I laugh darkly then jump down shooting off a round into the air everyone was too stun most likely to do anything I decide to run to a bar and get a few drinks.**_

_**A few hours I stumble home when I get a whiff of an expensive perfume I walk towards my room where the scent is coming from I open my door with my gun in my hand when I flick the light Ms. Selena Carrera is sitting on my bed looking at a picture of me and my mom that I take everywhere with me.**_

"_**This you're mom?"**_

"_**Is it."**_

"_**Javier will live." She stated matter-of-factly.**_

"_**Good for him I didn't want him dead I don't need 2 families on my ass it was payback an eye for an eye I wasn't gunning to kill him trust me if I wanted him dead I would have killed him 3 days ago your uncle is a real creature of habit he should stop that it might just get him killed next time." I said laughing darkly.**_

"_**So what you want a war with my family?" She asked snapping at me.**_

"_**Look Ms. Carrera if I wanted your family dead I would have been done that your dad's head is so far in the cloud that he feels the need to not have his body guards search the surrounding area I've been watching your family since I got out of the hospital thanks to your uncle. Cockiness can get a man killed you know? But than again Mr. José Carrera II is used to getting away with murder isn't he?" I hissed at her. "The guard your father sent after me dead in alley he was found 3 days after I killed him tell your dad if he keeps gunning for my death that beautiful woman he calls wifey will be next Alejandra is a very beautiful woman if I find another one of your fathers guards trying to sneak up behind me I'll be given no choice but to come after her right? And if I find out that my mother has been targeted than well his kids will start coming up missing as well."**_

"_**My father doesn't take those types of threats well." She hissed.**_

_**I sigh. "Your dad has an army at his hand I have 2 pistols and a lot of bullets who's the real threat here? But hey I have nothing to live for tell Papi he want a piece of me you know where to find me I ain't running."**_

_**She turns around and storms out I lie down on my bed for such a beautiful woman she's a real bitch reminds me of Rosalie.**_

**Selena's POV**

_**I rush home fucking fuck. Only Javier can piss of a dangerous psycho like Isabella Marie Swan. At first glance I thought she was a little wanna be trying to weasel herself into my fathers good graces turns out that wasn't it either. Javier goes and shoots her which causes her to threaten retribution against him and my father sends one of his best guards out to deal with it. When Hector didn't come back we thought he was celebrating this is what Hector did after each kill disappear for a while then Bella shows up on Chameliah's 15th birthday and shoot Javier in the shoulder. My brothers thought it was a good ideal to send me to the dangerous little bastards motel to talk to her and record it so see how she feels about the entire thing and what her plans are.**_

_**I walk into the house everyone gathers in the living room I pull the recorder out of my purse.**_

"_**So?" Papi asks.**_

"_**I'd rather not be her enemy." I said simply.**_

"_**Why?" Mami asks.**_

"_**Listen to the tape."**_

_**I press play and sit the tape on the table and sit down beside Enrique.**_

"_**This you're mom?"**_

"_**Is it."**_

"_**Javier will live." **_

"_**Good for him I didn't want him dead I don't need 2 families on my ass it was payback an eye for an eye I wasn't gunning to kill him trust me if I wanted him dead I would have killed him 3 days ago your uncle is a real creature of habit he should stop that it might just get him killed next time." Bella said laughing darkly.**_

_**Papi looked over at Javier who was fuming he was no longer happily drunk.**_

"_**So what you want a war with my family?"**_

"_**Look Ms. Carrera if I wanted your family dead I would have been done that your dad's head is so far in the cloud that he feels the need to not have his body guards search the surrounding area I've been watching your family since I got out of the hospital thanks to your uncle. Cockiness can get a man killed you know? But than again Mr. José Carrera II is used to getting away with murder isn't he?" She hissed. "The guard your father sent after me dead in alley he was found 3 days after I killed him tell your dad if he keeps gunning for my death that beautiful woman he calls wifey will be next Alejandra is a very beautiful woman if I find another one of your fathers guards trying to sneak up behind me I'll be given no choice but to come after her right? And if I find out that my mother has been targeted than well his kids will start coming up missing as well."**_

_**Everyone looked shocked this one little loco chica was talking big threatening the wife of a known mob boss is crazy I'll her that she does have balls.**_

"_**My father doesn't take those types of threats well." I hissed.**_

_**She sighed. "Your dad has an army at his hand I have 2 pistols and a lot of bullets who's the real threat here? But hey I have nothing to live for tell Papi he want a piece of me you know where to find me I ain't running."**_

_**I stop the tape.**_

"_**The rest is of me walking to the car mumbling obscenities." I say smirking.**_

"_**Did she give any indication that she was bluffing?" Papi asked.**_

"_**No she looked as if she meant every word she might have not wanted to say it but I think if push comes to shove she'd try to kill us all or die trying."**_

"_**Are you a creature of habit Javier?" José asked.**_

"_**What the fuck did you just ask me little boy?"**_

"_**I want to know the same thing." Papi asked.**_

"_**Fuck both of you." Javier snarled.**_

"_**Look if you haven't been doing the same thing for the past couple of days that means she just got lucky but if you have that means she really has been watching us and as dangerous as we think she is so have you?"**_

"_**I've been hanging out with the guys for the past couple of days we go to the bar and come back here we might have made a few stops along the way but we've mainly been here."**_

"_**For the past couple of days you've been a fucking sitting duck Javier." Olivia Uncle Javier's wife hissed.**_

"_**Okay we all get it that Javier is a dumbass but his baby brother is a bigger dumbass." Mami said a silence fell over the room.**_

"_**What the fuck does that mean?" Papi snarled.**_

"_**Have you or haven't you been sending the guards to check the perimeter of this house?" Mami sneered.**_

"_**Who would be stupid to get close to this house?" Papi snarled back.**_

"_**Obviously Isabella Swan." Mami snarled.**_

"_**How do we know she was really there?" Javier asked.**_

"_**If he had people walking around we'd know." Olivia asked.**_

"_**Jorge send 2 guards out back and 2 out west and 2 east check for any signs that someone has been back there." Papi ordered. "And when it comes back that its clear I want your card for the rest of the week." He growled at Mami.**_

"_**And when it comes back that she was I want your card for a month and I want you to hire the little psychopath." Mami said.**_

"_**Seriously!" Both Miguel and Chameliah exclaimed.**_

"_**Yes if the loco little runt has the balls to come onto our property and spy on us I want her on our side." Mami said with a smile.**_

"_**Why do you care so much Miguel?" José asked.**_

"_**Your just mad cause she called you Scarface which was totally hilarious." Sophia said laughing.**_

"_**The fuck ever." José hissed.**_

"_**You disrespected her first Mijo just because Javier shot her doesn't mean squat you insulted her when you called her that name Manny is the vilest person in the world and for calling her that you deserve the ass whooping you were receiving." Mami said.**_

"_**I agree with your mother you acted like a spoiled child as if you were better than her if it were me I would have shot you." Papi said with a straight face.**_

"_**What about the way you were insulting her?" Chameliah asked.**_

"_**We needed to make sure she could stand up for herself being head of security and a part of this family she'd need more than confidence she would need to be able to stick up to us and tell us when we are wrong." Mami said.**_

"_**A part of this family?" Javier asked in disgust.**_

"_**Yes a part of 'my' family Juarez hasn't had a child yet and he is getting up their age Javier you don't have a son it seems me and Isaiah and Pasquale are the only ones with children I don't want José and Miguel to be the only heads of this family."**_

"_**Use one of your other boys."**_

"_**Of course I could do that but why put another one of my sons at risk? When I could put someone like Bella Swan up there as well we didn't teach her all we know but somehow she was able to best even us can you imagine how far she could help lead our family?" Papi said with a smirk.**_

"_**Who are you going to marry her off on?" Javier asked.**_

"_**I don't know yet one moment she looks as if she bats for the opposite sex then the next she makes a comment about rather eating cat then fucking dog until I find out what her sexual orientation is well discuss that later."**_

_**Peso and Jorge came in with a letter and handed it to Papi who opened it then passed it to Mami who busted out laughing.**_

"_**Well what does it say?" José asked annoyed.**_

_**Mami laid 5 different sheets of paper out on the table 4 of them front and back had a time table of what we did for the past 3 days Javier was a creature of habit as was Cristian but he was too sweet to ever yell at. The last page was a very good drawing of Javier with a bullet hitting his shoulder that was dated from earlier this morning at noon it didn't show the surrounding area just Javier and where Bella would shoot him.**_

"_**Damn she's good." Mykell said laughing.**_

"_**Find her and hire her Papi." Miguel said sounding suspiciously serious. "I don't wanna die Papi and with her help I'd have both what you taught me and what she can teach me. I mean I know we all die and some day I will die but I want a chance to live and with her help I'll have that so help me by not fighting Mami and hiring her." He got up and walked up to his room.**_

"_**Wow Miguel was serious for the first time." Enrique said smiling sadly.**_

"_**No arguing José Carrera II find her and hire her."**_

_**The phone started ringing Papi went to answer it. Peso walked over to me smiling and kissed me on the cheek.**_

"_**Hey chica how's it going?"**_

"_**Good Papi is going to hire Bella Swan."**_

"_**What?" He looked offended.**_

"_**I was an errand boy for weeks before I got hired on as a guard."**_

"_**Maybe cause you don't have the same skill as this chick." Maria hissed.**_

"_**Whatever."**_

"_**You know buddy fucking the daughter of a mob boss isn't going to get you any brownie points Papi already hates you if it weren't for Selena you would have been gotten fired you're a guard and your gonna die a guard." Maria hissed.**_

"_**Shut it Ria." I hissed.**_

"_**What just telling him some truths he don't like it well that's too damn bad." She hissed at me.**_

_**Papi came back in with tears in his eyes.**_

"_**What happened José?"**_

"_**Fillip decided to attack at 'Paradise' 12 people were killed and one person is in critical condition in the hospital."**_

"_**Who died?"**_

"_**Nervano Cordoba, Giovanni Cordoba, Cortéz Emir, Santos Ferrara, Armante Ferrara, Ramon Ferrara, Dominguez Ferrara, Abuela Pamela Ferrara, Diego Torres, Angelino Torres, Michael Gallanté and Derek Bernard. Nervano, Giovanni, Cortéz was throwing both Santos and Armante an late birthday party when they were all attacked at 'Paradise' they didn't even have a chance to shoot back."**_

"_**Then who killed Diego, Angelino, Michael and Derek?" Javier asked.**_

"_**There were more but my connect didn't see their face and haven't gotten any numbers of how many were really killed and which side they were from."**_

"_**Who killed Diego and his people?" Javier asked getting annoyed.**_

"_**The same person that's in the hospital fighting for their life." Papi said sadly.**_

"_**Who? Do I know them?" Javier asked.**_

"_**Yeah you do." **_

_**Miguel came down the stairs he looked pale. Mami ran over to him checking him over.**_

"_**What's wrong Mijo?"**_

"_**You were on the phone?" Papi asked Miguel just nodded his head. "Then you heard?"**_

"_**Yeah." He sounded like he had a lump in his throat.**_

"_**Heard what?!" Javier asked.**_

"_**The person that killed Diego and his people and that is in the hospital fighting for their life is Bella Swan."**_

_**Chameliah looked as if someone had shot her dog.**_

"_**She had come in and ordered a drink when Diego walked in they didn't notice her but my contact said that she was eyeballing them the entire time and when she saw them pull out their guns and start shooting at the table she pushed him to the floor and started shooting at them. When they realized they were under fire some started shooting at her she was struck in the chest, neck he said he thinks one grazed her temple and cheek she was shot in the hand in the knee and in the stomach he said she was barely conscious when the shooting finally stopped."**_

_**Chameliah was crying she barely knew the girl but was getting this emotional over this. What the hell was so special about this girl that half them only talked to for about 20 minutes to make them so attached to her. People died around them all the time but it had never affected them like this.**_

"_**Well I guess that spot ain't getting filled anytime soon." Peso said like an idiot he didn't even see the recorder being thrown at him it hit him direct in the eye he grabbed it.**_

"_**Jorge if you don't get that piece of filth out of my house you'll be bury your friend."**_

"_**Fuck baby your mom is crazy." He screamed.**_

"_**You really are stupid." I mumbled I mean he was cute and did everything I asked him but I really hated have a retard boyfriend.**_

_**Next thing I know my mother has shot Peso in the leg and he is now screaming his ass off Jorge grabs him and throws him over his shoulder and walks out.**_

"_**Tia can you come in here and clean up my boyfriends' blood before my mother kills me for a mess she made." I yell for the maid.**_

_**Mami is still glaring at me and the spot of blood.**_

"_**Why are you glaring at me you shot him and Papi hired him!" I hiss at her.**_

"_**You must have lost your ever loving mind haven't you Mija?" She hissed. I look down at the floor knowing better than talking to my Mami like that.**_

"_**Lo Siento Mami."**_

_**She huffs then walks over to me and kisses me on my forehead.**_

"_**I need to get to the hospital." Papi said.**_

"_**Why?" Javier said.**_

"_**Well I can't have her father who is Chief of Police poking his nose and hers and our business now can I?"**_

_**Miguel smiled at him as did Chameliah.**_

_**They left to go to the hospital. I guess Bella Swan was here to stay hope her backbone is strong enough she might have won over most of my family but I wasn't sold.**_

_Please read and review took a while to finally write this one out it never seem to go the way I wanted this chapter seemed to write itself out._


	3. Cambian

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A.N: So some people wanted to hear more about her past but they wanted some present time chapters as well so here you are I will most likely return back to the flashbacks in the next chapter sorry for those who don't want that. Yes, Bella is very OC and is kinda like a cold-hearted robot but we know there is a reason she is the way she is.**

**Chapter Summary: Maria decides that she wants some Alaska territory Denali territory to be specific, Alice gets a vision and Jasper begins training the people that are going to be helping, Emmett and Jacob talk about what's happened since Bella went missing and Maria strikes with deadly force.**

**Chapter Three: Past tribute**

**Savas' POV**

Mexico was generally hot it was not that I was sweating it was just that Mexico was hot the war had started again for now Texas was safe. It was 10 of us verses 90 of them I was pretty sure I could take down at least 80 of them but I wanted to see how this horde handles battle so I would take 45 leaving them with the other 45. Once we were done with these newborns and their leader, Zach would take over Mexico's control under Maria's very watchful eyes.

"C'mon Lieutenant Colonel pick your side no one wants to cross you in battle." Zach said, in such a rush to see the outcome.

"I'll take the 45 on the left I don't care who you go after just don't take my kills got it?!" I snarl at them, my voice has a natural rasp to it seeing as I only talk when I am in battle or my Mistress wishes me to.

Everyone nodded their heads they knew better than to cross me in battle no one was safe not even my allies, the could be killed in battle by my hand just as easily as my enemy to me war was war so what if a few of my allies get caught in the crossfire? We rushed into the fray I'd decapitate left and right everything burned in my course to destruction once I reached my 45th person, who just so happened to be the newborns leader I had a smile on my face that one could only describe as being a psychopathic smile.

"Juan I thought you learnt your lesson last time you went up against my Mistress? I guess you've yet to learn what it truly means to be dead in the sense where you never come back or…or I could do to you what my Mistress does to one when they have misbehaved if you will but I must say I'd rather have death then to be punished by Mistress Maria."

"Dark Prince it has been a long time old friend how long has it been 20 years?"

"23 years 7 months 3 weeks and 6 days and 22 hours I could finish with minutes and seconds even milliseconds but I think I would just bore you and I wouldn't want that to happen this is a war it's supposed to have nothing but adrenaline."

I impaled him in the chest with my sword made from discarded newborn limbs, I think it was an arm he stood there in shock that a sword actually pierced his body I pulled the sword from his chest then decapitated him I set fire to his body and forced him to watch as his army was decimated. He couldn't believe 10 vampires had destroyed 89 newborns they had 80 more than us technically they had the advantage over us. After all the newborns were burnt the other 9 came over to me Zach was ecstatic he got control over Mexico even if it was under Maria's very watchful eyes.

"So what shall we do with him?" Sarah, one of the eldest fighters asked.

"I want to watch him burn and then I want to freeze his pain so he can be forever frozen in his own pain he will feel the flames licking his body until finally he dies from starvation which will take months if not years."

"Maria is going to love this gift don't you think Christopher?" Jesse, one of the younger newborns asked her mate who was only 3 years into this life.

"Of course dear Mistress Maria will love this."

I tossed the head up and grabbed him with a demented chuckle; his head went up in flames before he could turn into ashes I froze him you could hear his screams from within the ice.

"That's fuckin cruel don't you think?" Rio asked, chuckling slightly.

"He betrayed our Mistress knowing the consequences Rio that was not cruel that was punishment understood?" I snarl at him.

"Yes LTC." Rio said.

"Time to head back before Maria comes searching for us." Danté said.

"Indeed." Christopher said I always wondered why he talked like that I mean sure he was born in 1940 but no one talks like that anymore then again once a Brit always a Brit I suppose.

"I'll take Myself, Zachariah, Kendra, Rio and Elizabeth and Lucifer you take yourself obviously Jesse, Christopher, Sarah and Dante."

I grabbed Jesse and Sarah's hands Chris and Te put a hand on my shoulder and I teleported them to Maria's warehouse she came out with a smile seeing the frozen object in my hand her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"What is that?"

"This is for you, Mistress it is the head of one, Juan Torres."

"What did you do to it?"

"The same thing I did to the rose I gave to you I set it ablaze then froze the fire but inside he is still being burned by the flames that are not frozen in solid dry ice."

"A Vampire after my own undead heart I guess I owe your squad a reward Jorge told me how you all took down 90 newborns."

"No Mistress we took on 45 as the Dark Prince took on 45 including Juan himself."

"Mi Amore."

"Mistress." I leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"In your tents you will find each of your rewards Jessica Christopher you 2 will share rewards understand?"

She was rewarded with multiple 'Yes, Mistress' they all walked off to their tents.

"Follow me Amore." I follow her back to her tent, where 3 other vampires await us. We walk in I notice all 3 tense up, Maria must have noticed as well seeing as she was all smiles. "Gentlemen please relax; Mi Amore has just returned with news of Juan Torres death and look what she brought me." Maria held out the head of Juan but instead of them relaxing, they tensed even more.

"Is his head frozen in ice?" Pierre, a French vampire asked.

"Yes, see Pierre betraying me ends in horrible punishment ones I would hate to see happen to either of you." Maria said innocently.

"Of course." I could smell his fear.

"So Maria to what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Austin, an Australian vampire asked eying Maria up and down.

I snarled at him moving fast and snatching him up by his neck. "If you don't keep your eyes in a respectable area on her face I will rip you to shreds and throw you into hot lava understand me?!" I snarl at him.

He nodded his head; Maria put her hand on my shoulder and my jaw turning me to look at her.

"Mi Amore let him go so we can get down to business." I quickly let him go and walk back to my post.

"The reason we are here today is because I want to take over territory in Denali, Alaska." Maria said smiling wolfishly.

**Alice's POV**

Sitting around in my closet with Rosalie, I've been having this bad feeling for the past 2 weeks Jasper has been asking me what was wrong but I couldn't give him an answer because I didn't know myself.

"So Jasper told me that you've been having a bad feeling." Rosalie said casually.

"Yup."

"And?" She turned to look me in the eyes.

"I don't know it's not a vision or anything just a feeling is all."

"A feeling that something bad is going to happen to us?"

"No just a bad feeling that something big is going to happen to either us or at least someone close to us whether it's bad or good I don't know."

"So like the Denali's or something?" Rosalie asked looking confused.

"Yeah like the Denali's or something…it's just a feeling Rose nothing concrete."

"Yet nothing concrete yet." She said pointing out my one flaw.

"Your right nothing concrete yet."

"So have you been getting any visions at all?" Rosalie asked worried.

Before I could answer her though to push away her worries, I was pulled into a vision.

"_**The reason we are here today is because I want to take over territory in Denali, Alaska." A Spanish vampire said to 3 other vampires.**_

"_**So why call us? Your army is strong enough to take them on aren't you?" A French vampire asked.**_

"_**Because the coven that we will be attacking is friends with a coven that has one of my runaway's Jasper Whitlock with them you know the Denali's and Cullen's right, Carlos?" She asked a Spanish male vampire.**_

"_**Yes I do that is why I cannot join in this takeover Eleazar is my brother but as I told him a long time ago he may be my brother but what happens in his life has nothing to do with me. I will not warn him Maria you have my word on that but I cannot help."**_

"_**I understand." She said, smiling. "So I will ask this of you Carlos 8 of your newborns?"**_

_**He looked at her and smiled. "Done." With that, he left.**_

"_**How many do you wish from us Maria?" The French vampire asked.**_

"_**Well the last time I heard the Cullen's had 7 vampires the Denali's have 5 and then Jasper's 'brother' Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte that is a total of 14 with Carlos' 8 I think 7 from each of you will due."**_

"_**Done." They both said Maria turned to a black spot smiling at it.**_

The vision ended I looked at Edward who was staring at Jasper.

"It seems that Maria wants territory in Denali, Alaska and she's bringing in 22 newborns to do it." Edward said.

"Eleazar's brother Carlos is sending 8 newborns to help her." I said.

"She knows about us." Edward said. "She knows about Jasper, Peter and Charlotte and she knows how many of us there are."

"14 vs. 22."

"They don't know about the wolves."

"Leah, Jake, Seth, Embry and Quil will be willing to help us Sam won't be so helpful though." I told them.

"So that leaves us with 19 vs. 22 even though we are outnumbered the odds will be on our side simply because they don't know about the wolves." Jasper said somberly.

"Call the wolves' time to train." Emmett said giddily.

Carlisle got on the phone and called Jacob who agreed to come to Alaska to help I could say that Jacob was a better Alpha than Sam he didn't just worry about the Natives in La Push but the people in Forks as well.

"Ali did Maria make any point to hint that she had a secret fighter?" Jasper asked.

"No but there was a black spot in my vision."

"Like with the wolves?" Emmett asked.

"No with the wolves I can't see anything whoever this was it seemed as though they were blocking me."

"How do you know it was a person?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Maria smiled at it I would almost say the smile was lovingly." I looked at Jasper when I said this, his jaw tensed.

"It seems as though Maria has found my replacement."

"Must not be such a good replacement we haven't heard of him." Edward said.

"After Charlotte, Peter and I left her Army Maria decided to try and keep her business on the down low so no one but the people involved would have heard about him." Jasper said.

"What about the Volturi?"

"Maria has been on the Volturi's grid for a very long time but as long as she doesn't expose us she's not breaking the laws and the newborns are always killed after a year unless they are valuable for every 50 turned only 2 usually comes with valuable powers. Her coven won't be big but her army is another thing you don't need newborns with powers to take over someone else's territory."

"When will the pack be arriving?" Esme asked.

"In the next 2 days." Carlisle said.

"That gives us a chance to get everything in order and leave for Alaska." Jasper said, seriously.

**Jake's POV**

The Cullen's contacted us a few hours ago asking for our help since they helped us with that nomad a few years ago, we are kinda in their debt. I knew Sam wasn't going to help no matter how much they helped us, so I had sent him a text telling him about the situation. Instead of going to their home in Canada, we were meeting them in Denali, Alaska where the fight is taking place.

Every time I see the Cullen's I think of Bella…damn the last time that I saw Bella I was breaking a promise and sending her away cruelly. She just wanted to be my friend and I had hurt her so bad that she decided she'd rather not be in the same state as me, Charlie of course blamed me for her disappearing and his friendship with my father ended the day Bella left and it was all my fault.

A lot changed when she left, I became Alpha to my own pack we patrolled Forks instead of La Push leaving that to Sam and his pack of 6 including him. My pack was bigger with Leah as my Beta there was 9 of us in total, Sam was threatened by this so there was a lot of hostility between our packs. It wasn't my fault that no one wanted to join his pack he forced his pack mates to submit I didn't I was born to do this he just got stuck with it and the power went to his head.

The day Bella left I lost my best friend and the love of my life, we have no ideal where she went or how long she lived if she was still alive it had only been about 50 years if she was still alive she'd be 68. I hope that she had a husband, kids and grandkids to make her happy I didn't want her to be alone, when I sent her away I was going to try and get her to figure out the secret but she left the same day I miss her everyday.

**Emmett's POV**

This fight with Maria is the only thing I have to keep my mind off the hopelessness and despair that I feel any other day from missing Bells so much. Usually I try to pretend that everything is normal and that I don't miss my little human sister this fight with Maria even though I'm gonna kill her is the only thing keeping me from thinking about Bells. Now with the shifters coming to help out it'll almost be like old times when Bells was around even though she didn't know about them at the time.

In the past 50 years, the family just hasn't been the same. Alice and Jasper leave more frequently as does Rosalie and myself, all Edward does is brood this was his ideal but he makes it like he was forced to leave or something, Esme is constantly saddened and Carlisle works more and more this is the first time the family has been together and actually acting like a family should.

Instead of flying to Alaska, we're running it'll be faster and we have a lot of stuff there so we won't need to take anything with us.

When we finally make it to Alaska, after running for a few hours the Denali's are already outside waiting for us. Tanya, Eleazar, Carlisle and Jasper go off to talk battle and shit; Edward goes directly to his room to mope a little more, Esme and Carmen go to the kitchen to start cooking for the shifters when they get here, Rosalie, Kate, Irina and Victoria go outside to the garage leaving Alice and I standing in the living room.

"It's going to be hard seeing Jacob and not think of Bella." Alice whispered softly.

"It'll be okay Pixie I'll be right there with you." I say smiling at her.

"I'm gonna go check out my closet." She smiled at me sadly.

"I'm gonna go play some games til the wolves get here."

**Edward's POV**

The wolves arrive a few hours after we arrived I can instantly hear their thoughts and none of them paint me in good picture.

"I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd keep your thoughts to yourselves!" I hissed at them.

"I don't give a fuck what you'd appreciate leech!" Leah hissed right back.

"There are more of you." Jasper said.

"Yes, the last time we saw you there were only 5 of us, this is Alison." He points to a small version of Leah. "She's Leah and Seth's cousin that's her brother Brandon right there." He said pointing to the wolf with his arms around her. "The shaggy haired one is Josef and the last one with the glare permanently on his face is Travie you must forgive him he and Bella were the best of friends when they were younger he didn't move back to La Push until a week after Bella left." Jake whispered.

"Bella never talked about you." I said.

"Good wouldn't want you knowing anything about me and B, leech." Travie sneered.

"So we got the run down of the thing, the leech bitch that turned Jasper over there has found a new toy and now she wants Denali for the picking and she knows all about you guys is that all?" Jake asked.

"Yes, the thing is we don't know why they want Denali, Maria wants territory that has a lot of people for her and her army to feed off of but Denali is a small secluded place and if too many people were killed it would draw Volturi's attention so it doesn't make much sense." Jasper said.

"Well maybe she wants a vacationing spot?" Seth said, smiling.

"Maria wouldn't vacation because that means leaving her territory unguarded unlike human wars vampire wars go on forever there is no taking a break. After you beat one army and take over you start plans for the next take over." Jasper said, darkly.

"Okay hiss if this is a stupid question but if Maria knows all this shit about you guys don't you think that she'll know that her ex-boy toy's wife is a vampire that can see the future subjectively?" Leah asked it was a stupid question.

"Wow did none of us think of this?" I ask sarcastically.

Her and her pack snarled at me.

"Quiet Edward Leah raises a pretty good question." Jasper said sharply.

"Of course we know that Maria knows about Alice's power."

"Then wouldn't she know that we know that she knows how many of us there are, Dumbass?" Leah asked.

"That still doesn't change anything she doesn't know about you guys." I snarled tired of the petty talk.

"If she knew about you why wouldn't she know about us?" She snarled.

"Because no one aside from our family knows about you." I snarled back.

"You aren't the only vampires that have passed through our lands and our scent like you said is repulsive if you know about us isn't there a chance that Maria would send a scout out to make sure you weren't in Forks any longer and maybe said scout found our scent and reported back to Maria?" She snarled.

"That is possible, everyone knows about us living in Forks, Maria most likely has been thinking about this for awhile and maybe longer than 50 years Victoria knew about you with ease so there is a chance that Maria knows about you but she still won't know how many wolves there are?"

"You said Maria's newborns mostly have powers right?" Leah asked.

"Yes." Jasper answered.

"What are the chances she might have a seer?" Leah asked.

"Out of all my time as a vampire Alice is the only seer that I've met."

"But she's not the only seer we've met." Embry said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"About 25 years ago a leech was caught in La Push she had the ability to see into the future except her visions weren't subjective if she saw it no matter what you did it would happen." Leah said sadly.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"She told me that my son would die in a car accident, he was 5 I wouldn't allow Angela to leave the house for the week she estimated it would happen. It was like Déjà vu a month later the day looked the same I got the call from the hospital my wife and son was in an accident drunk driver collided with the side my son rested on, Angela made it Elliott didn't." Embry said sadly.

"So you believe that Maria could have a seer and be seeing this?" Jasper asked.

"In the little 68 years I do have I've learned that it's better to assume the worse then to walk into a situation half cocked." Leah said sadly.

"So we assume she knows that you guys will be fighting she doesn't know how good of a fighter you lots are." Jasper said.

"But that's the thing Major Whitlock we do."

We all turned around standing in not more than 50 feet from us was Maria and a vampire in a gray hoodie with no sleeves and black cargo pants.

"Maria."

"Major Jasper Whitlock I would like you to meet your better LTC Savas."

"You came alone."

"Oh no the newborns weren't for the Denali's or your coven no the newborns are just a little test." She said smiling devilishly. "Prepare yourselves."

The newborns came running out of the bushes I didn't even hear them or smell them. The 9 wolves phased and the fight was on we were all evenly matched the wolves dispatched theirs with ease I was having problems with mine as was Esme and Irina. 3 vampires came out from behind the house 2 I recognized as Charlotte and Peter Whitlock. Charlotte ran over to Esme to help her and Peter took care of the one that was about to rip my head off, Leah ripped apart the newborn that was overtop of Irina. When their eyes connected, I could see inside of both of their heads that they were mates, Leah had imprinted on Irina.

The sound of clapping could be heard over the sounds of hard breathing.

"Well done…I would say I underestimated you but then that would be lying."

"Why did you really come here Maria?" Jasper snarled but she just smirked even wider. "Answer me before I rip you apart."

She simply chuckled. "You and what Army, Major?" She laughed.

"There are 25 of us and only 2 of you." Jasper smirked.

"Yet it would take only Savas to destroy you all…see when Savas was turned about 46 years ago it took 3 weeks for the transformation to complete, Savas spent 21 days burning in her own hell. There was something that drew me to the sad little girl I first met in the bar alone trying to drink herself into oblivion when she turned not only did the change take 21 days but she changed in more than just one way it was beautiful." She laughed.

"You've truly lost it, Maria." Peter snarled.

"I thought in a year time Savas would be on the chopping block but after a year I noticed something about Savas, she kept her newborn strength, speed everything that makes a newborn dangerous she kept, her control was spectacular when she wanted it to be. But what made her the best pet in the world other than her need to do my every command was that not only is she a sponge but she's a prophecy." Maria laughed.

"Impossible." Eleazar whispered.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"In the world there has only been one prophecy that even the brothers feared….the 4 horsemen." Eleazar said.

"Those are just myths right?" Alice asked.

"No the 4 horsemen were real entities in total there are 4 of them Death, War, Famine and Plague and I'd bet my life standing before me is War."

"True but oh so wrong standing before you is War…and Death."

"Unfeasible."

"What the brothers had forgotten to tell anyone was that they are at their strongest when merged Death and War conceived children which were Cambion's they would pass down their traits but I got lucky when I found Savas, who is the child of both a descendent of Death and War making her one of the strongest there are."

"That is unrealistic even if what you said was true she would have died while in the womb no way a child of Death could birth a child of both death and war she'd die."

"Not if she woman that was giving birth had the power of conception there are only 2 children out there like this and Savas is one of them." Maria smiled like the cat that got the canary.

"Shit, we are so dead right?" Emmett asked.

"Oh but Major this is where it gets better you and your coven and the shifter know who this Cambion is you've even loved her once upon a time." She snickered.

"Who is she?" Carlisle asked.

The Cambion removed its hoodie revealing the face of…

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought it would make the ending of this chapter even more mysterious even though we all know who the Cambion is.**

**Savas is just a name that Maria gave to her and it means War is Greek.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Soul to take

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Summary: The Cullen's, Denali's, Whitlock's & Wolf Pack learn who the Cambion is, The Volturi appear and decides to try and steal the loyalty of the Cambion, Someone dies saving someone they love and Savas loses it almost killing everyone, Carlos (Eleazar's brother) reveals to everyone why Maria was really there.**

**Chapter Five: Mates, you sure?**

**Kate's POV**

The Cambion removed its hood revealing brown hair that was tinted with red, her eyes was a bright electric blue; my heart sped up just at the sight of her. However, I recognize the girl from the picture that Alice had of herself, the girl, Emmett and Esme the Cambion was none other than…

_Isabella Swan._

"Bella!" Jake, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Esme and Travie cried out.

She barely glanced at any of them her eyes were directed right at me.

"It seems that Savas has found something she likes." Maria snickered.

"Jealous?" Jasper snarled.

"Oh contraire this is perfect." She smiled.

"I can't read either of them."

"And you shouldn't be able to." Came the voice of one Aro Volturi.

He, Caius, Marcus and some members of his guard stepped out of the bushes.

"It would seem that you are receiving a lot of visitors today." Maria snickered.

"What is this?" Caius asked looking at Bella.

"This is Savas." Maria said, her smile leaving her face.

"One would think you were trying to create a coven larger than ours, Maria and you know what happens if we were to think that?" Aro hissed.

"Threaten my mistress, Aro Volturi of Volterra and you will regret the day you were bore." Bella snarled. A dark purple light emitting from her hand, what looked like daggers formed in the dark purple light.

"Why you little…"

"Little what?" Maria hissed. "If I were you brothers I would watch what I say to Savas, as she is the descendant of both War and Death."

Multiple gasps are heard. "Impossible!" Aro snarled.

"But is it? Even though all 4 died they still had children and their traits has been passed down through all of them and somehow a descendant of War conceived a child with a descendant of Death thus creating Savas."

Jasper looked at Aro, Caius and Marcus in shock they must have been putting out a lot of fear cause Jasper started projecting.

"Reel that shit in, brother."

"This is punishable by death Maria." Aro hissed.

"True even though there is no law, I knew that you would say that the thing is you may be able to kill me but that would just make you her number one enemy."

"Chelsea create a bond between the Cambion and me." Aro snarled.

"I can't she's a shield Aro she blocks even my powers and I'd rather her not get pissed at me and kill me." Chelsea said grabbing Jane's hand and walking over to us.

"Chelsea where are you going?" Caius snarled.

"I tire of you treating my mate and I like property I have enough connections and I'm just as old as you 3 I think its time Jane and I start our own coven, brothers." Chelsea hissed.

"What she means is Aro all those vampires you forced into the guard are now free to chose where they stand." Jane sneered.

"Half of the guards joined of their own free will and half joined because of my power." Chelsea said.

"A revolution has come." Bella said darkly. "All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed shall be blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king." Bella rasped.

"One last hurrah my King." Maria said kissing Bella on the mouth hard and into the fray were we all sent.

Maria and Bella/Savas moved together like a well-oiled machine even though we fought hard no one could deny how beautifully they fought together it was magical just watching.

I had just ripped one of the guards head off when I heard something that if I were human would have frozen even my blood.

Bella/Savas scream was so loud I could feel the ground tremble all the fighting stopped everyone turned their eyes to Bella/Savas who was staring at the ground where purple smoke was steaming from a pile of ashes I looked around and noticed Maria was nowhere to be found. Now I understood why Bella/Savas screamed long lived Maria of Mexico.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Bella/Savas just stood there repeating '**no**' it was as if the fight was drained from her body.

"No one tries to conquer the Volturi and live to see the next hour." Caius boasted.

The air became tense I couldn't move my body it was as if I were being held down.

"What…" Caius must have just realized that he too was frozen but the fear that awoken in his eyes was worth being temporarily paralyzed.

Bella/Savas started walking to the youngest of the 3 Kings her eyes all black, I had never seen something as petrifying as the sight before me.

"Long lived the King!" She snarled before shooting a bright red flame at Caius, the flame immediately engulfed the king his screams could still be heard even as his ashes blew away in the wind then I could move again.

"Kill her!" Aro ordered. The guards looked between Bella/Savas and Aro trying to see if following Aro's orders was the smartest thing to do.

"Yes kill me, attack like idiots and follow Caius and Maria to the underworld…I have nothing left to live for come get me." Bella/Savas snarled her raspy voice doing nothing but causing fear in the cold dead hearts of those around her.

Aro, Marcus and the remaining guards thought better of it and ran with their tails tucked between their legs.

"This won't be the last that we see them, Aro won't allow what you did to go." Chelsea said.

"Bella…" Jasper said.

"Do not speak to me traitor…you just watched as he killed her she was your sire and you allowed her to be killed. You have nothing that I wish to hear." She snarled.

"Maria was a tyrant…Jasper freed himself from her and good riddance she was a monster." Edward ranted not realizing what he had just brought down upon himself. Before anyone could blink, she had Edward by the throat choking him.

"If you ever speak ill of my sire dead or not I will end you." Bella/Savas snarled tossing Edward threw multiple trees with the flick of her wrist.

"Bella." Jacob whispered.

"The one you call Bella has been dead for over 46 years, mutt." She snarled at him he flinched.

"What will you do now?" Jane asked.

She turned to look at Jane and Chelsea the sunlight hitting her but instead of sparkling she glowed brightly. "Hunt down and kill every vampire with the Volturi Crest." She snarled even with the menacing expression she was still the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen.

"Long lived the kings." Jane sneered, hauntingly.

"Yes, long lived the kings." She repeated, assertively.

"You'll die, surely you know that?" Eleazar tried to forewarn her.

"True there is a chance that I will die but so what? I'd rather die knowing I tried and for a cause then to live a coward without one." She said looking directly at Jasper who looked away. "We all have our own path war and death has always been mine and now my path sends me down to a crossroad live or die."

"And you'll just automatically choose death?" Alice exclaimed.

"No I choose revenge I'm not asking for any one of your permissions I'm going to do it whether you condone it or not." With that she disappeared in gray smoke.

"And if I shall die before my revenge is complete I pray to Satan my soul to keep." Was her parting words.

**Please read and review**


End file.
